Kitty-Chan Sasuke Uchiha Love Story
by Allen Izaya
Summary: What if Sasuke's childhood friend really wasn't dead?
1. Info

Info

First Name: Storm

Last Name: unknown

Race: the last of the Neko's (human, part cat)

Village: ran away from her original village but is currently in the leaf village

DOB: January 1st

Age: 13

Family: unknown (for now)

Favorite song: Let her go and How Do You Love Someone

Looks: pic (except she has black hair, teal eyes and black ears. P.S. that's only her outfit she wears on missions)

Likes: not a lot of things besides singing

Dislikes: lots of things especially Sakura

Personality: emotionless and not really talkative (she's not a Sasuke fan girl) but after she meets and trusts you her true colors show

Kekkei Genkai: She's able to turn into anyone or anything she wants to and can make herself younger or older

Bio: When she was little the village hated her because she was a neko. She dealt with all the bullying for 3 years then ran away. After the Kanoha ninjas found her they brought her to the hokage. The hokage called a guy with a mask that covers him mouth and nose. His name was Kakashi. "I know you always wanted a child. Do you still want a child?" he asked Kakashi. "Yes I still do but I would rather hook up with a girl by myself. I mean I do li-" Kakashi was saying but the Hokage cut him off by saying "No Kakashi that's not what I meant, What I meant was that you can take care of this young lady here. We found her outside the Kanoha gates it seems she's only a three year old." he said and that's where her life started over. She met a boy with black hair and onyx eyes and they instantly became friends. Right after the Uchiha massacre a 'snake pedo looking guy' came and kidnapped her. The Hokage assembled a group of ninjas to go after her. After 5 days they brought her back and she was a completely different person. Since then she has been training and going to the academy. She is scarily strong for her age but they want her to suppress her power to the level of Sasuke Uchiha, currently the strongest student in the academy. She'll never tell a single soul how strong she is. She also has the zero tailed panther sealed inside her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Storm's POV*

I wake to my alarm clock going off. I turned over and slammed my hand over it. I sat up and look over where my alarm clock was and saw that it was crushed into bits and pieces.' Oops.' I thought as I got up and went over to my dresser. I picked out my clothes and got changed. After that I checked on dad and found him still sleeping. I then fed the dogs and had some breakfast and coffee. After I finished my meal I put my dishes into the sink and walked out the door. I needed to go down to the Hokages office and ask if there is anything I need to do today or if there was a team that he finally assigned me to. As I was walking to the Hokages tower I got 'good mornings' from the early risers since it was only 2:00-2:30 in the morning so only the early risers and the Hokage where up. Soon I got to the Hokage tower and walked into the building and up the stairs. After what felt like ages I finally reached the Hokages office door. *KNOCK KNOCK* after a second or two I heard an old grumbled voice say "come in." I opened the door and walked in. "Oh hello Storm" the Hokage said. "I'm here to see if there are any missions or anything that I need to do today." I said. "Oh there's nothing to do today because you have to go meet your new teammates." He said. "My new teammates?" I asked. "Yes I found a team for you. Although it's supposed to be 3 people for each squad this team is going to be a 4 man squad instead of a 3 man squad. So you have to do the chunin exams alone." He explained. "Ok. I don't care about taking them alone. I've been doing S-rank missions all by myself and finishing them easily." I said. "Ok, good. Meet them at the training grounds after you get Kakashi awake. I've heard that he has been the only one that's always late." He said. "Ok. Have a good day, Hokage." I said while bowing. "You too, Storm. You are dismissed." He said. I walked to the door and when I was about to open it I stopped and look back at him. "One more thing." I said. "And what is that?" "I was curious about who my teammates where." I said. "Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?" he asked. "Yes I know. But I want to know who I will be working with." I said. "I'm sorry you will have to wait for introductions." He said. "Ok then have a good day Hokage-sama." I said. I walked out and started walking to the training grounds. As soon as I got to the training grounds I saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with pink hair but I can't see what kind of eyes she has because she's not facing me, and another guy with black hair and onyx eyes just like mine. I transported behind the pink haired girl and followed all her movements to make sure I'm not seen. After a while I get tired of doing that and finally choose to knock her off her feet. I quickly transported in front of her then behind her so fast that she just saw a black blob. After I appeared behind her again I looked over her shoulder to see the one with black hair smirking like he knew I was here. Then I quickly bent down and swept my leg out and made her fall off of her feet. As soon as she fell I stood up and looked down at her to see she frightened like almost all the enemy's that I have faced right after I only said my name. "That's what happens when you don't have your guard up 24/7." I said looking at the pink-headed girl. "I have one question for you." I said as I looked at the black-headed guy. "And what would that be?" he asked as emotionless as me. "Are you all waiting for Kakashi?" I asked. "Yes. Why did you want to know?" the blonde-headed guy asked. "Because I have to go wake him up. If you want to come along then fine I don't care." I explained. "Whatever." He said while he got up and we all started walking towards mine and dads house. Once we got there I walked in and was about to go up the stairs to wake dad up but Blondie stopped me. "HEY! You're not supposed to just walk into other people's houses without knocking first." He said. I looked at him. "I live here too. He's my adoptive father." I explained. "Oh sorry. I didn't know that." He said. "No its ok." I told him while walking up the stairs. After I got up the stairs I walked down the hall to the very last door at the end. I walked into the door and saw that Kakashi was STILL asleep. I suddenly got an awesome idea. I walked down the stairs again and into the kitchen ignoring the calls from the trio of idiots. I quickly got a bucket and filled it with lots of ice then filled it with water. I turned around and asked them if they wanted to help. "With what?" duck-butt said since the other 2 were arguing. "With dumping this bucket of water on Kakashi." I said with an evil smirk on my face. He must have seen my evil smirk because he started to smirk too. We both picked up one side and carried it up the stairs. When we got up the stairs he was out of breathe. "Do you need a minute to catch your breath?" I asked not really concerned but I decided to ask anyway. "No I'm good." He said and we started to walk to my father's bedroom door. When we got there I opened the door and we walked over to his bed. "On the count of three." I whispered. "1…2…3!" as soon as I said 3 we dumped the water on dad and he literally jumped out of bed. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" he yelled looking at me and not realizing that Duck-butt was standing right beside him. I just stared at him and listened to him rambling. After a while I lifted my hand and he stopped and stared at me with fear on his face, like the look that everyone gets when there about to get killed, I raised my hand past his head and pointed at Duck-butt, who had a smug look on his face, I glared at him. Dad turned around looking at Duck-butt and smiles. "Good morning Sasuke." He said. 'So Duck-butts name is Sasuke huh.' I thought. "Naruto and Sakura are down stairs." Sasuke said. "Ok. Good." Kakashi said. "Now that you're awake I and Duck-butt will go down stairs so you can get dressed," I said "and make sure Blondie and Pinkie didn't kill each other." Me and Duck-butt walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to see Pinkie trying to kill Blondie. "Hey Pinkie go pick on someone that's as strong as you." I said my voice stern. Pinkie and Blondie both looked at me. "Are you saying that I'm weaker than her?!" Blondie asked. "Nope. It's actually the opposite." I said and Pinkie looked mad. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Pinkie yelled glaring at me. "I mean he's way stronger than you and can kill you at any minute if he wanted to. But I know why he hasn't yet." I said smirking then Kakashi came down the stairs reading one of his pervy books that my uncle, Pervy Sage, made. "Grandpa wants to see you. "I said. "And when are you going to stop reading your pervy books?" I asked. "Ok. And never. Guys I'm going to go talk to the Hokage. I'll be back later." He replied. "Tell grandpa I said hi for me." "Sure. You 4 go back to the training ground." He said and teleported to the hokages office. We all walked to the training ground half way there I broke from the path to go get some ramen. I thought no one saw me leave but when I was like 5 ft. away Blondie called for me. "Hey strange lady!" I turned around and said "Its Storm thank you very much." and walked away. I walked into the ramen shop to see Kakashi sitting there with a thinking face on. I walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him. "Hey dad." I said. "Oh. Hey Storm." He said realizing that I was there. "What are you thinking about?" I asked and he looked at me. "About our next mission." "Wait our mission?" "Yeah you're now a part of the team." He said and I was completely shocked. "Well let's go." He said making me come out of my other world. We stood up and he paid for his food and we both walked to the training ground. When we arrived I saw pinkie trying to kill Blondie again and Duck-butt leaning on a tree. "Guys welcome your new team mate, Storm. Storm this is Sasuke, Sakura, and the number 1 knuckle head ninja Naruto." He said. "HI!" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear. "Hey." Sakura said smiling. "Hn." Sasuke said. 'Well…that's very welcoming. Not,' I thought. 'I'm still going to call Sasuke Duck-butt.'

DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!

Sorry I think I watched "Alice in Wonderland" way to many times. Anyways I will try to update soon. Plz comment, favorite, and the whole shebang!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Storm's P.O.V*

I woke up and did my usual routine, than I went to see if dad was awake. I opened the door and walked over to his bed. 'Just as I thought…still sleeping.' I sweat dropped. I picked up the flower vase next to his bed and dumped in on him. He jumped up and started to ramble again. I ignored him at walked out of the room. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. After a minute someone knock on the door. 'Duck-butt's here.' I thought recognizing his chakra. I got up, walked over to the door, and opened to the door glaring at him. ***"What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed. "I wanted to see what was taking so long. You guys are late." He said just as annoyed as I was. "That would be dads fault. He didn't buy me an alarm clock." I lied. 'Really it was my fault. I broke my alarm clock and didn't go buy a new one. Why? Because the stores so far away.' I thought. "Hn." He said and walked away. "Fine be that way. Duck-butt." I said when I thought that he was away from hearing distance.

*Sasuke's *

***"What do you want?" Storm asked a little annoyed when she opened the door. "I wanted to see what was taking so long. You guys are late." I said just as annoyed as she was. "That would be dads fault. He didn't buy me an alarm clock." She said. "Hn." I said and walked away. "Fine be that way. Duck-butt." she said when she thought that I was away from hearing distance. I started blushing. 'Why does she call me that? Does my hair remind her that much of a duck's butt? Wait…why do I care what she thinks? The only person that ever called me that was her.' I thought walking back to the training grounds slower than I wanted. Five minutes later Storm and Kakashi-sensei walked over but they were arguing. That's something she never does. "You do like him." He said smirking. When he said that I felt my heart break in to a million pieces. 'Sh-she likes someone?! No she can-wait why do I care?! It's her life and I can't fall for anyone. They would just get in the way. Wait did I say I fell for her?' I thought and blushed. "No! I don't!" she yelled. "If you didn't then you wouldn't be touchy on the subject." He said calmly. She glared at him. He turned to look at her slowly and when he saw her glare he ran behind me using me as a shield. "And you can't call me dad on missions!" He yelled. "Fine." she said back to herself. "Why are you using me as a shield?" I asked. "N-no reason." He said and got up. He explained the mission to us and said that we have to pack then meet at the gates at 5 tomorrow morning. I walked home and couldn't get my mind off of Storm. 'Who could she like? She has a lot of fanboys. Could it be one of them? Why do I care! I mean she's annoying, she gets in the way, she's cute beauti-what am I thinking!' I thought and slapped myself. 'The only one I will every love is kitty (The pic is kitty). Now that I think about it we never told each other our real name.' I thought walking slowly to a certain room in the house. I started tearing up. I stopped in front of the door and a tear slipped out from my eye. I opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged my legs. I put my head on my arms and started crying. "Why? Why'd you have to leave?" I whispered to no one. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

*Storm's P.O.V*

I turned into my cat form and walked to Sasuke's and sat in front of a certain window. When I was about to leave the door opened and Sasuke walked in. I looked at him and saw a tear stain on his face. He pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged his legs. He put his head on his arms and his shoulders started shaking. I knew he was crying. I wanted to comfort him so bad but I knew I couldn't. I started crying. He laid down and cried himself to sleep. When he was asleep I turned into the girl in the photo. I opened the window and walked in quietly. I shut the window and walked over to him. I made sure that I looked like a ghost or spirit. I poked him and he didn't wake up. I crawled on the bed and laid there just staring at his face. I took my hand and put it on Sasuke's face. I moved closer to him and hugged him lightly. "Know that I will always be with you Duck-butt. Because you're my bestest friend in the world." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. I pulled back and saw his now rare smile and some tears rolling down his cheeks. I used my thumb and wiped his tears away. "Don't cry. Where's the Duck-butt that I know? The Duck-butt I know always smiled! Don't stop now." I said in the happiest voice I could muster. I kissed his cheek one more time before I headed home and cried myself to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

I woke up at 4:00 today so I would have enough time to talk to Kitty. I got dressed, ate, and put my dish in the sink. I walked out the door and locked it. I put the key in my pocket and walked to the flower shop. I walked in and was instantly got tackled. ***"SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled. "Get off of me. I'm here to get some flowers not to ask you out." I said. "What kind of flower are you looking for?" Ino asked. "A rose." I said. "A rose?" she asked. "Who's it for?" "Someone that's not here anymore." I said.

*Ino's P.O.V*

"SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled when Sasuke walked in. "Get off of me. I'm here to get some flowers not to ask you out." He said. 'Why would he need a flower?' I thought. "What kind of flower are you looking for?" I asked after getting off of him. "A rose." He said. "A rose?" I asked. 'Why would he need a rose?' I thought. 'Is he going to give it to Sakura?' "Who's it for?" "Someone that's not here anymore." He said. 'His mother…how sweet.' I thought.

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

After I got the flowers I walked out of the store and started walking down the roads.

*time skip*

When I got to my destination I walked through the big gates and kept walking until I got to a certain part. I sat down and read the name Kitty. My eyes started watering but I held them back. "Hey Kitty. I'm going on a mission in a few minutes. So I wanted to come and tell you that I'll be back in a few days or so." I said. "How are you doing? I hope you're doing fine. I don't need you feeling as miserable as me." I said and a tear fell from my eye onto her grave. "I'll sing you your favorite song before I leave. I hope you can hear me."

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

And you let her go

Oh oh oh no

Well you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missing home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

"I have to go now. I'll visit as soon as I get back. I love you, Kitty. Always remember that." I said tears dripping from my face. I got up and put the flowers on her grave. I wiped my eyes and walked to the gate to meet my team. When I got there I was the 2nd to last there. "Sorry I'm late." I said and sat down waiting for whatever her name was to arrive. "Where's Storm?!" Naruto yelled. "Shut up! Your sooo annoying!" Sakura yelled. "She went to do something. She'll be here soon." Kakshi-sensai said.

*Storm's *

I walked over to visit Kitty's grave to see if Sasuke recently visited. I know her because she is me. When I got there I heard a voice. Sasuke's voice. "I have to go now. I'll visit as soon as I get back. I love you, Kitty. Always remember that." He said. 'He loves me?! Since when?! 'I thought confused. I jumped into a tree and continued to hide my chakra when I sensed his chakra getting closer. When he left and I couldn't see him anymore I jumped down and walked over to the grave. When I got there I saw roses on the grave. I started to cry. 'He remembers my favorite flower too.' I thought and walked to the gates.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Storm's P.O.V*

When I got to the gates I saw Sakura fighting with Naruto again. I looked over at her and she let go of him immediately. "Don't think that I didn't see anything." I said and you could hear and see her gulp. "S-sorry. I wouldn't do it again." She said and bowed. "Don't bow to me. I'm not a royalty I'm a teammate." I said and she stood up. "Right. Sorry." she said and I groaned. "Stop saying sorry." I said and she nodded. "So-" she started and I glared at her. "Alright enough." dad said and we all looked at him. "Are you all ready to go?" he asked and we nodded. We walked out of the gates and made our way to the Land of Waves with a drunk asshole... As we were walking i noticed a puddle of water. 'That's weird. It hasn't rained.' Since I was in the back I was crushed by chains.

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

"STORM!" everyone yelled, except me (ya because you're a heartless asshole... Sasuke: Shut up! Me: Whatever... =.= Hey! Itachi you better come and kill this bitch before I do it for you!) and Kakashi. After a while of fighting them Storm appeared and kicked the both in the head sending them towards a tree. She vanished and reappeared in front of them but she had a rope in her hands and tied them up. She walked over to a different tree and leaned against it. After Kakashi said that Naruto had poison in his hand and suggested we go back Naruto started freaking out. "I'm not going back. I'm not going back because a ninja never quits! If I quit now, I'll never be able to become Hokage! I need to be useful to my teammates and I just stood there while Sasuke, Sakura, Storm did all the work. Now I'm not going back just because of some poison!" Naruto yelled and held his bleeding hand in the air. "Upon this wound, I say my ninja way! To never quit on those that are improtant to you and be the best you can be!" After he said that some0ne started clapping. We looked over at Storm to see her clapping and walking towards Naruto. "That's a true ninja." she said and looked at us, mostly at Sakura. "Unlike some people I now." she said and Sakura grew a tick mark. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Sakura yelled and Storm looked at her, no glared at her. "Don't yell. Do you want to tell people that we're out here?" she said and Sakura looked at her in shock. "N-no. Sorry." Sakura said and Storm glared at her even more. "Stop saying sorry." she said and Sakura went to say something but stopped herself. "Let's go." Storm said and we all started walking again.

*Time Skip*

While we were walking Kakashi yelled out, "Duck!" Everyone quickly ducked as a sword passed over us.

*Storm's P.O.V*

After someone jumped on the sword I leaned against a tree and ignored their conversation until I heard my name. "Storm. Nice seeing you again." they said and I looked over to have the shock of my life. "B-brother?"

That's the end of that chapter! Please be patient for the next chapter.

I have school and bowling I need to go to. So please be patient!

Love ya'll!

~Allen


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey~! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been busy and I've been trying to get better at writing! *rubs the back of my head and laughs a little* Hope you can forgive me! Welp! On to the story! *points forward and starts marching*

Sakura: Where is she going?  
Sasuke: *shrugs his shoulder* Dunno. Don't care.

Me: I HEARD THAT! THIS IS MY STORY! I CAN KILL YOU!

Sasuke: *sigh* here we go again….

Me: I HEARD THAT! *starts arguing with Sasuke*  
Sakura: Anyway…on to the story!

Recap: After someone jumped on the sword I leaned against a tree and ignored their conversation until I heard my name. "Storm. Nice seeing you again." they said and I looked over to have the shock of my life. "B-brother?"

*Storm's P.O.V.*

"B-brother?" I asked and he smirked.

"I see. You actually remember me." He said.

"Y-you asshole!" I yelled and he looked shocked. "You left me to die!" I said and started walking towards him with a dark aura around me. "Now you shall die…ZABUZA!" I yelled and with most of my chakra I ran towards him. I pulled my sword at him and he jumped before I could get him. Thankfully I got his shoulder. Without knowing my cat ears and my cat tail popped out. I used my chakra to grow wings. I started flying upwards and saw that Zabuza had jumped on to the water.

"STORM!" I heard Kakashi yell but I ignored him and with enough speed that no one could see me I came down onto Zabuza and he jumped back so I hit the water where he was standing. He jumped further away. I put my sword away and just stood there. Zabuza chuckled.

"Giving up already?" he asked and I chuckled. He started looking scared as he saw the water starting to shake. He started backing up when I looked at him. My eyes became pitch black. A sick grin on my face. Like I would kill everyone. I sent Dad a message to his head. 'Get everyone in a tree.' 'Why?' He asked. 'JUST DO IT!' I replied and I saw him grab his head from my yelling and he got everyone on a tree.

"This is where it ends." I said in a dark voice. I raised my hands into the air making water rise, laughing like a maniac. I brought my hands together above my head and stopped laughing as the water made a wall around me and Zabuza. I quickly brought my hands down and the water washed Zabuza into a tree before it could hit me I flew into the air. I landed and started walking over to him as everyone got out of a tree. As I was going to kill him someone threw needles hitting him in the neck, killing him. I sighed and looked at the person who did so. "I was supposed to kill him, damn it!" I said. (A/N: sorry if she curses a lot…she's just mad and ya…I'm sure you understand.)

"You? Kill him? Don't make me laugh." The boy said. I was about to go up there when dad pulled me back don't do it. After I calmed down and my eyes went back to normal, (her ears are still out same with her tail) I walked over to Duckbutt and them and sat on the ground. I looked at Sakura and she looked sorta scared.

"What is it, bubblegum?" I said and she looked mad.

"Don't call me that! And y-you have ears and a tail!" She said and I looked at her like shes crazy.

"Ears? Of course I have ears. Tail? You have to keep your imagination to yourself…" I said and I felt something pull on something making me look back to notice that my cat tail was out.

"You really do have a tail." Duckbutt said, his voice sounded distant and upset. 'Oh no…' I thought. I quickly looked at my hair and noticed it was black and felt the top of my head… I looked at Sasuke.

"I'm s-sorry, Duckbutt…. I didn't want to keep it from you…" I said and stood up. He looked as if something clicked. Before he could say something I fell to the floor…everything becoming black.

"KITTY-CHAN!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. Seems like duckbutt remembers…

*Sasuke's P.O.V.*

"KITTY-CHAN!" I yelled as she blacked out. I quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"We have to hurry." Kakashi said and we nodded. I picked her up and we started running. The old drunk behind us.

"Hey Kakashi…" I said.

"What?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Storm was Kitty-Chan?" I asked and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We had to keep her a secret otherwise people would know that she wasn't dead." I nodded and sighed looking down at her…she looks like she's in so much pain… 'I wish I was there for her…I wish I could help…' I thought and looked forward again, running faster. 'I will be there to protect you next time…I promise…'

A/N: Soooo that's that chapter! Let me know how I did! Hope you enjoyed! I won't be updating for a while because I have other storied to work on too. Gomen..


End file.
